


Разделенное бессмертие.

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку Джен-феста 5.54: Винчестеры - это Бог, Бог - это Винчестеры. Теперь вы представлены</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разделенное бессмертие.

\- Винчестеры - это Бог. Бог - это Винчестеры. Теперь вы представлены.   
\- Благодарю, Иешуа. Боги. Диоскуры, - усмехается Бог. - Давно хотел познакомиться лично.   
\- Дио… Кто?  
\- Диоскуры, Дин. Братья-близнецы из древнегреческих легенд.  
\- Здравствуйте, очень приятно, мистер… Бог, - Сэм пихает брата локтем. - Дин, поздоровайся.  
\- Здрас-с-с-сте. Я все еще не понял про Дискавери.   
\- Не Дискавери, Дин. Он же сказал - Диоскуры.  
\- Один хрен. Понятней не стало.  
\- Кастор и Поллукс. Таковы ваши настоящие имена. Но вы не помните их, поскольку архангелы стерли вашу память, когда вернули с небес на землю, чтобы вы исполнили роль весселей, на которую не годится ни один человек. Только боги.   
\- Сэм, о чем он? - Дин беспомощно косится на брата, Сэм широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на Бога.   
\- Погоди, Дин. С чего вы… Откуда… Мы же просто люди.   
\- Просто люди? - Бог долго смеется. - И вас ни разу не удивляло то, что вы всегда возвращались? Из Ада, Рая - отовсюду. Частично вы повторяете судьбу Диоскуров. Когда ты, Сэм, Кастор, умер, твой брат немедленно затребовал у Ада и Небес забрать его жизнь. Ничего не напоминает?  
\- Допустим, - Дин морщится и трет переносицу. - Допустим, какой-то древнегреческий Дио...зепам? Пусть он пожертвовал своей жизнью ради брата. Так я думаю, что не он один такой. С чего вы взяли, что мы - это они же? Потому что аргументов, кроме схожих судеб, я не услышал.  
\- Дин, - шипит Сэм. - Неужели он нам врать будет?  
\- Да я почем знаю, Сэмми? Я его вообще первый раз в жизни вижу.   
\- Давай дослушаем до конца, ладно?  
\- Поллукс был изначально бессмертен, Кастор рожден смертным. Но Поллукс не смог вынести гибели брата, и боги Олимпа вынуждены были пойти ему навстречу. Братьям предложили разделить бессмертие и проводить полгода в Подземном царстве у Аида, а полгода - на Олимпе. Но зато вместе. Опять ничего не напоминает? Ад, Рай? Нет? - Бог откровенно насмехается, прячет улыбку в окладистой бороде.   
\- Какие полгода? В Раю вообще один день, в Аду лет сорок, - Дин бросает быстрый взгляд на брата.   
\- Время - понятие относительное. Суть важнее.   
\- О, да. Это все объясняет.  
\- Дин...  
\- Сэм, скептицизм твоего брата вполне понятен. Он всегда опирается только на факты, с верой у него по жизни проблемы.   
\- Погодите. Насколько я помню, Диоскуры - боги рассвета и сумерек, и…один был утренней звездой, второй вечерней.  
\- Все верно. Позже бог Юпитер сжалился и перенес Кастора и Поллукса на небеса, превратив их в одно из созвездий Зодиака. Люцифер - ангел утренней звезды. Видишь аналогию?   
\- И как… Зачем… - Сэм задумчиво кивает, а у Дина очень много вопросов, но он никак не может выбрать самый важный.   
\- Диоскуры были выдающимися охотниками и воинами, - продолжает Бог. - Победили в кулачном бою царя Амика, прославились во время калидонской охоты, отметились в боях за Спарту, участвовали в походе аргонавтов, помогали воинам во время самых великих битв. Неудивительно, что мои сыновья остановили свой выбор именно на вас. Задумав разыграть Апокалипсис, они вернули вас на землю, избавили от памяти, позволили родиться заново и считать себя людьми. Если бы я вовремя не вмешался, то… - Бог горестно качает головой, не договорив до конца.   
\- И зачем вы теперь все это нам рассказываете? - спрашивает Сэм.   
\- Ты что, во все это веришь?   
\- Не знаю, Дин, но… Это и правда выглядит правдоподобно. Сколько раз мы с тобой умирали?   
\- Да, но…   
\- Вы имеете право знать, - разводит руками Бог. - Вас использовали вслепую. Вы имеете право вспомнить.   
Бог касается пальцами их лбов - и картинки из прошлого внезапно оживают. 

… Ослепительно-белые лошади и копья в правой руке, тяжелое гладкое древко, смертоносный наконечник.   
… Угольно-черная Импала, увесистый дробовик, заряженный каменной солью.   
… Кастор, виртуозно управляющий колесницей с четверкой самых норовистых на всю Грецию коней.   
… Сэм впервые выполняет на машине разворот с заносом, и Дин невероятно им гордится.  
… Кулачные бои и сладкий привкус победы.   
… Сожженная и развеянная по ветру нечисть.   
… Увенчанные звездами одинаковые шлемы и ощущение, что брат дерется по правую руку, всегда рядом.   
… Отточенные до автоматизма движения в драке, ощущение надежного плеча рядом.  
… Посейдон и возможность дарить мореплавателям попутные ветры.   
… Очередная спасенная жизнь, пусть и с помощью непонятных видений Сэма.  
… Клыкастый вепрь, насланный Артемидой и загнанный ими на калидонских полях.   
… Здоровенный вендиго, вспыхивающий сухой спичкой от выстрела сигнальной ракеты.   
… Сияющее золотое руно и огромный дракон в роще Ареса.   
… Умирающие в белых вспышках архангелы.   
… Кровавые битвы и оглушительные победы.   
… Кровавые охоты и спасенные люди.  
… Лихой задор, с которым они бросаются в бой за свободу Спарты.  
… Погоня за вампирами, адреналин в крови.  
… Распахнутые от удивления глаза Кастора, когда брошенное Идасом копье пробивает доспех.  
… Мутные от боли глаза Сэма, когда нож Джейка достигает цели.   
… Всепоглощающая ярость, с которой Поллукс сносит мечом голову Идаса с плеч.  
… Ледяная ненависть, с которой Дин вгоняет пулю в лоб Желтоглазому.  
… Полное опустошение, когда Кастор на его руках перестает дышать.  
… Момент неверия, когда Сэм обмякает в его объятиях.  
… Сокрушительное горе, с которым Поллукс просит Богов забрать и его ставшую такой бессмысленной жизнь.  
… Черное отчаяние, с которым Дин просит забрать его бессмысленную без брата жизнь.   
… Звездное спокойствие среди холодной бесконечности. Но брат рядом. Навсегда. 

… Изодранная когтями адских псов в лоскуты грудь Дина.   
… Холодная не-жизнь без брата.  
… Красно-черная безнадежность Ада, райские фейерверки.   
… Крепкие объятия, когда вернулся. Из Ада, из Рая, из смерти.   
… Посиделки в барах, драки с завсегдатаями.   
… Ночь в дороге, через пару штатов - просто потому что захотелось.  
… Рок из колонок.  
… Шутки и споры.  
… Спасенные жизни.  
… Семейное дело.  
… Брат.

Теперь они знают. Все то, что тогда, и то, что сейчас, совсем недавно, яркое и болезненное, и счастливое.   
\- Теперь вы помните, - говорит Бог. - И я могу вернуть вас обратно, туда, где вы всегда будете рядом.   
\- Погоди, - говорит Дин.   
\- Да, погоди, - вторит Сэм. - А можно стереть нам те воспоминания и позволить прожить эту жизнь до конца?   
\- Можно и не одну, - кивает Бог. - В конце концов, мы вам задолжали.   
Дин смотрит на Сэма и усмехается. Ловит в ответ улыбку и легкий кивок.   
\- Годится.


End file.
